


Shall We Get Intimate Again? (I Think So, I Think So)

by cheriiredmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Healthy Polyamory, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Pidge, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Sex in vaginal analogues, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriiredmoon/pseuds/cheriiredmoon
Summary: Wherein one Takashi Shirogane wakes to find himself starting a heat, and is quite displeased to be short one Alpha mate.  Fortunately, there's an omega mate home to pick up the slack and that's just as awesome.





	Shall We Get Intimate Again? (I Think So, I Think So)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reading this! It was a labor of love, for sure. The title is from Walk the Moon's 'Shiver Shiver,' which I feel like sets a pretty good tone. (It was almost titled Shiro's Licensed Maintenance Technicians right before posting thanks to rollingjules. But I felt like the music was an important note.)
> 
> A note in advance, I couldn't do it. I couldn't justify the butt babies. So in this omegaverse, dmab omegas have vaginal analogues and the appropriate reproductive internal organs to make babies in addition to their external penile bits. Separate from the excretory system. Because that's not hygienic or safe. On the flip side, dfab Alphas have external penile bits to go with their squish pockets and (admittedly less used) baby makers. Just, you know. AU anatomy lesson.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Shiro was a creature of habit, especially in the mornings. It was good for him, according to the doctors. Grounding, anti-anxiety, blah blah. Reduced their blabber about more serious ‘inpatient therapeutic solutions’ for his basket full of brain issues that followed the accident that took his arm and his intended military career path that he’d fought tooth and nail for. Habits made him feel good, made him feel in control, and made surprises from his Alpha and his omegamate all the sharper and sweeter.

He woke up before the sun every morning to go running and let the rhythm of his feet and whatever music Pidge had recommended he pipe in through his earbuds set the mood for the day. Then it was back home for shower, cooking a little bit of breakfast, and getting his armful of omegamate trouble up and on their own work so he could do his recipe testing. 

Running a food blog was far and away from what he originally planned to do with his life, but molecular gastronomy was fucking fascinating, everything was neat and needed precise heat and focus for perfection but instinct and intuition for creation, he still got all kinds of shiny toys, and he’d made friends through it. And, well, he could still do it. No one would give him the side-eye over a prosthetic arm or hair gone prematurely white from stress when he was making bubbles and foams and feeding them to tiny, appreciative coding nerds who moaned and gave him puppy dog eyes for another bite when he hit on something especially good.

Mornings were absolutely lockstep, which meant that when Shiro opened his eyes to find himself in a bed void of a tiny skinny nerd and overfull of sunshine, he was understandably on edge. The worst part was he couldn’t tell if the tension wrapped around his spine and belly was because, for some mysterious reason, his usual routine was completely thrown, or because it felt like everything was wrong. 

There needed to be less sun. So much less sun. He needed the curtains drawn, and, fuck, he needed way more blankets to make the bed feel less huge and empty. And where was Pidge? Keith was on duty, one of the week-long rotations on-base at the Garrison for guard duty and maintenance that drove his omegas a little mad by the end with missing him, so that was… unfortunate, but expected, but Pidge should have been there. 

Fuck, what was he saying? He wanted Keith too. Everything was wrong. He wanted his mates and he wanted everything to be properly secure and the ants under his skin were going to drive him up the damn wall with their marching and nibbling. The door to the bedroom was open and he wanted to go find Pidge and go close it all at once, and he couldn’t do more than bury his face in his hands and gasp for air with how overstimulated he felt.

“Damn, I thought you’d sleep a little longer. How are you feeling Snowflake?”

Pidge’s voice and scent as they poked in from the doorway were a welcome wash of comfort and safety and relief, even if they were added stimulus. There was his omegamate, safe and smiling and carrying in the box that they generally used for—

“Fuck. I just started a heat, didn’t I?”

Shiro mumbled weakly, scrubbing his hands over his face as he sat up in bed. Pidge snickered, closing the door behind them with their foot since their hands were full of box. Box that contained high carb, high protein nutrient bars and sports drinks and water for quick energy boosts when heats got especially bad and the nesting blankets. They set the box on a dresser with an ‘ooof’ noise and a brushing of their palms, then it was right over to the window to get the curtains closed.

“Yup. You irregular bastard. Totally messed up all my calculations and threw off all of our guesses that you were getting closer to syncing up with me. Which, you know, might be a good thing? Because if we go into heat at the same time we’ll probably end up either breaking Keith’s dick or dehydrating him so bad that all he’s shooting off is powdered brain matter.”

The situation completely sucked. Shiro had tried for years to be put on something that would regulate his heats, but all of the birth control methods that regulated tended to have shitty side effects on him, and his natural chemistry had never settled out like his moms had sworn it would. At least Pidge was there, pelvic thrusting across the room as they tromped back over to the box on the dresser. That and the commentary was enough to get a snort and a faint smile out of him as he flopped back against the pillows, trying to resign himself to the fact there’d be ants under his skin for the next week, two if he was unlucky and this ended up being an especially long cycle, and the prickle of sweat he was feeling at his temples and the backs of his thighs and knees was going to be damn near permanent.

“Hey old man, whatcha thinking about?”

The query was all the warning he got before there was suddenly a ball of mate on top of him, straddling his waist and spreading their arms to fling out what must have been four or five of the nesting blankets like a cape. Their scent had been present before, but that close up and with the warmth of their slender thighs pressed to his sides it made his mouth water and a spike of sharper than usual want go through him. He didn’t even bother commenting that he was only 29 to their 22, or slinging a joke that they looked like more of a nerd than usual flinging blankets behind them like some old-school superhero cape.

Nope. His dick was already perking up, and he was sure there was going to be slick soon. Shiro ended up just grabbing them, rolling them under him while they barked out a laugh and tossed the nesting blankets to a patch of the king-size bed that they weren’t on for use in a moment. It was absolute bliss in that moment to settle his torso between their legs, head nestled in the soft valley between their small (perfect, amazing) breasts. Their scent was stronger there, and he nuzzled in to breathe in deeply.

Pidge smelled like strawberry cream hearts tasted, like walking outside after a thunderstorm, like the well-cared-for garden section at his preferred hardware store. There was earthiness and warmth and home, but still that bit of sweetness and tart and perfect fit that he could only think of as the curl of their smile when they were about to get in trouble. It was good enough to drown in, and he didn’t even notice he was nosing up the cropped off (aka frayed and worn but too loved to throw out and therefore modified) old t-shirt of Keith’s that they wore to sleep until his lips hit smooth skin and they laughed.

“Don’t even know why I asked. You’re starting a heat, I know what you’re thinking about.”

And they didn’t object, not with how gently they were combing the fingers of one hand through his forelock. The other hand rested at the back of his neck, massaging in small, firm circles with the thumb and the index finger. It was just a little bit heaven, and it felt right to keep the loop of tactile pleasures going by kissing across Pidge’s left breast to lick and bite softly at the nipple.

“Can’t help it. You smell good.”

Shiro looked up at Pidge almost pleadingly, moving slowly to the other nipple to give it similar treatment with broad, slow drags of his tongue and almost delicate tugs of the bud with the softest pressure of his teeth. They only rolled their eyes, taking their glasses off and reaching up to set them on the ledge on the headboard. 

“Whiny old pervert! Pinning innocent nubile nerds to your bed to have your way with them and claiming you can’t help it!”

It was almost scolding, except it all came out in a whine. And they pulled him up (with his cooperation, of course, because they were tiny and he pretty regularly carried them around with one arm) right after to sling their arms around his shoulders and kiss him like they were trying to kill him via sending all of his blood to his dick at once. They nipped and nibbled and licked their way into his mouth to utterly dominate him in the teasing, playful way they always did. Never enough, yet always just on the edge of too much, especially when their wonderfully blunt and rounded fingernails were scraping over his scalp in ways that sent sparks down his spine and their legs were wrapped around him and he could feel the heat of them through thin boxers and whatever underwear they’d opted for the night before.

He ended up having to pull back to breathe, his head spinning from the combined impact of the smell and heat of Pidge’s body and the way their mouth tasted and moved against his. It was getting to be more than he could handle just then, dick gone far beyond ‘perking up’ into the realm of straining against his boxer briefs and pajama pants, and slick definitely gone into production and making everything between his legs way more damp than it needed to be. His Alpha wasn’t there, and a part of him ached for that fact, wanted to be furious at duty rotations and his own screwed up cycles for keeping one of his mates away during his heat when he probably needed him most in the most physical sense, but he wasn’t alone by any means. He had a gorgeous omegamate there, shirt around their armpits to show off his handiwork of teased and pert nipples, hair already mussed, scent thick and sweeter than usual with arousal as they grinned up at him.

He’d be okay. All things considered, Shiro really didn’t have it too bad. 

He sat back on his knees, sliding a hand across Pidge’s belly to snap playfully at the waistband of the ridiculous novelty boxers they used as pajamas. This particular pair felt all too appropriate, printed with “pull down in case of emergency” as they were. They’d been a gag gift for him from Lance, some joke about his ass, but Pidge had been all too happy to steal them for their own purposes even though their usual fare ran more towards the vintage video games and sci-fi movie sets that they tended to come across at the store.

“So, does this count as an emergency?”

He quirked a grin their way, slipping his still-fleshy fingers under the waistband of the boxers to stroke the skin underneath. And just the skin, which would indicate that the flimsy layer of brightly printed cotton and that already half-gone t-shirt were the only things between him and a fully naked mate. That thought was way sexier than he really thought it was allowed to be. His prosthetic hand he let rest against their thigh, stroking just a little to pick up what tactile feedback he could (the prosthetic was a marvel, the best technology could offer and all on the government’s dime, but it still wasn’t perfect and he missed being able to feel everything).

“You’re going into a heat and those are the only thing standing between you and being balls deep in something. Even if it wasn’t an emergency, which, by the way, I totally count this as one, we’d be pulling them down anyway.”

“Oh, the only thing, huh? Not going to put up any resistance?”

It didn’t matter that Shiro had almost gone weak with relief and desire when Pidge lifted their hips to start squirming out of the boxers, balancing precariously with only one foot braced against the bed and the other leg thrown up in the air so they could actually get the offending limbs close enough to shed the garment. He was still able to sass back, and to assist their balance with his prosthetic hand curled ever-so-generously around their ass. Because he was a kind and giving soul, and would hate to see them fall, and he certainly wasn’t enjoying the thought of how easy it would be to pinch Pidge’s cute butt when he set them back down.

“Maybe later, when it’ll be fun getting you all desperate wrestling around and fighting and you’ll feel better for burning off a little play energy instead of just the constant stick the dick in and jackhammer, because you know how weird and emotional and self-loathy you get about actually needing to do that crazy sex thing when your body demands it, oh no, and we’ve been having sex for days what if it’s getting old. Right now you smell good and I bet you kinda need to just have it be us doing the thing and me being honest about the fact you’re hot and I want you naked and in me.”

Pidge acted like talking like that didn’t make something in Shiro’s chest seize, like everyone just ever so casually walked around stripping their mates bare in sentences that ran forever and shouldn’t exist just because the lungs producing them shouldn’t have been able to hold on to that much of an oxygen store. Pidge’s brand of honest affection and desire was such a breath of fresh air all the time, no games, no guessing, just them and their scowls or grins and demands for love.

It made him want to hold them close and never let go, to listen to their heart and let it tell him the same story they so easily used words for. But there were already small clever hands at the tie of his pajama pants, and fingers slipping in to take hold of his leaking cock and smear the precome around with a firm swipe of the thumb and slide of palm. He ended up just sucking in a sharp breath, going loose and pliable when Pidge put their free hand against his chest and pushed him back against the mattress. 

It was a gentler action than their Alpha might have used, and that was sort of nice in that moment. Keith might have actually pushed a little, knocked the breath from him and then pressed him down to kiss him and keep his head spinning. Pidge really did something more like pressing until he agreed to go, only using enough force to guide him where they wanted him and giving him time to get comfy there. As soon as he was comfy, game was on though.

Their mouth was hot against his throat when they flopped out over his torso, and their fingers demanding and wonderful as they pressed against his lips. He parted to allow entrance, running his tongue over the slender digits and moaning just a little when he realized which hand exactly had been offered to his mouth, and which hand was tweaking a nipple. His precious, devious mate had slipped him fingers covered in his own damn fluids, and somehow it was way hotter than it should have been by the sheer virtue of the smell of their arousal in the air, and the fact they weren’t even patient enough to pull his bottoms down properly. No, the little terror was using their feet to tug and finagle his pants and underwear down his thighs to his knees and it was funnier than it should have been.

Far, far funnier than it should have been. Especially then, when they were using teeth and tongue to fuss at their mating mark on his neck and he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking fruitlessly into empty air. He could, however, grab the tops of slender thighs and squeeze a little. He could also slide his flesh hand over just a little, teasing at the junction of those pretty thighs were there was a slightly less occupied pair of lips all nice and slicked up for him and just waiting for the two fingers he slid past them.

The pleased squeak that escaped them just then was great, even if they leaned up to give him an unimpressed look. It was less intimidating than usual when their cheeks were flushed and their hair mussed and, well, when he was knuckle deep in them and watching their eyes go a little hazy when he twisted and rubbed just so and used a free digit to flick against their clit. It brought a grin to his face, and the hot ball of arousal in his stomach twisted up a little with a thread of contentment because he was doing well, he was pleasing his mate.

“Mmmm—oookay mister can’t sit back and be ravished a minute, get your fingers out of there so I can hop on the ride.”

That got a choked laugh out of Shiro even while he was doing as he was told and Pidge was shimmying back. He lifted the slick fingers to his lips, licking the fluid off even though it made it really, really difficult not to moan and squirm in a puddle of heat mush right then. It was so nice to taste their arousal, to have physical evidence of his mate’s pleasure. It flipped all of the little omega switches in his brain that he usually had enough willpower to ignore even with his mates. Sure, he had a few little things that most people pinned as omega, and yes Keith got to knot him when they had off-heat sex unlike some couples with reluctant omegas he’d heard of, but he wasn’t usually the kind to melt under a few words of praise or go to jelly at the very thought of pleasing his mates. 

It wasn’t until Pidge whined out some half-hearted complaint about his being excessively sexy under their breath and leaned in to bite his nipple almost sharply that he realized he had actually moaned, and his eyes had slipped closed while he’d cleaned every bit of slick from his hand and just basked in the remaining smell. The apology was already on his lips, but that was the moment that his tiny mate chose to sink themself down on his dick in one smooth roll of their hips, and then squeeze around him as they bottomed out.

He’d fight anyone who ever said Pidge wasn’t sexy ever again. They were like a gift from some ancient love deity, perched there on his hips with their knees pressed to his sides and that damn t-shirt still on and sliding off of one shoulder. He wanted to make love to them until neither of them knew what the world was anymore. He wanted time to stop so he could see them in that moment forever, eyes bright and skin warm and smile fond. He wanted a camera, so their Alpha could see it too and share in one of the moments of together he was always grumpy about missing when he wasn’t home.

The moment broke when they lifted themself up to slide off of his dick, then dropped back with no hesitation whatsoever. The pace was quick and merciless, aided by Pidge leaning back to brace themself against his thighs and dip their head back. They were slick, warm, perfect. Their nails bit his skin just barely, and their hips were perfect for his hands when after a moment gripping the sheets didn’t work and he needed to hold onto something a little firmer.

“I—ah—fuck, Pidge, that’s so good--!”

“You’re damn fucking straight it’s good Ta-ka-shi. Do you want me to keep you all fucked out like this during your heat? Keep your dick happy by riding you all slick and sloppy like this and plug your hole up with a toy to help with the parts I don’t have the equipment for? We have those ones that do the silly lube shooting thing to mimic cum. We could even fill you up like we’re trying to breed you.”

It was so sweet at first. Shiro should have been suspicious, what with how sweetly Pidge drawled his first name. And then it turned into absolute filth, and somehow that was how his body and brain decided he needed to get off just then. With Pidge going on him like the saying was save a horse ride a Shiro instead of a cowboy and their pretty mouth spewing dirty talk and the angle just right for him to hear his cock slipping in and out of them and slapping when their hips met.

Breathing was a challenge for a moment there, Shiro’s pleasure making itself known in stuttered whines and gasps as he came hard enough that his toes went a little numb. And Pidge rolled their hips to keep the good feelings going, the smuggest smirk that had probably ever existed sitting ever so happily across their lips the whole time as they sat up straighter on his hips. Doubtless there was sass to come, probably about how much he’d shot off or something, but Shiro did have enough braincells left to cut that off at the pass with a prosthetic thumb dipping down to play with their clit.

“Oh--oh! Shit Shiro that’s fucking cheating and you know it you big jerk!”

Not that the objection kept them from rocking their hips and grinding against him, head falling back and eyes slipping closed. It was another moment that Shiro wished could last forever even while he was smudging it by sliding his flesh hand under their t-shirt to pinch and tug at their nipple.

“No clue what you’re talking about. You gonna come for me Pidge? Gonna try to squeeze out all the cum I filled that cute little hole with?”

Shiro wasn’t near the master of dirty talk that Pidge was, but it was enough to get a laugh out of them, and to get them out of their head enough to actually let their orgasm happen. They got too caught up in it sometimes, too worried about coming to actually do it, and talking tended to help. They tipped over the edge with a little squeaking moan, internal muscles clamping down on Shiro in the little waves that let him know he’d done it right and it was time to lay off the clit.

The hand on the breast was much better put to use pulling them close and shifting them around so he could pull a sheet over the two of them. It was a learned habit that Pidge liked to be the one controlling pull-off though, so he was careful to let himself stay connected and inside. No, he was perfectly fine laying there with Pidge resting their head against his chest and his hand slipping under their shirt to rub their back. They were a happy weight, a soft and warm breathing presence that made it feel like he’d nested properly and everything was safe.

He would have been perfectly content to take a nap then and there, and was honestly most of the way to that point within just a few minutes. It wasn’t meant to be however. Not when Pidge was sitting up and startling him into blinking blearily at their smirking face. Not at him though, which confused him, until they spoke and pulled off of him with a smooth and easy slide to almost prance to the bedroom door.

“Took you long enough, Al-pha. Falling down on the job! I’ve already got him all fucked out and sleepy! You might as well get back to guard duty, give me a lube shooter toy and I’ll be fine taking care of him the whole heat!”

Shiro didn’t hear what Keith’s reply was from where he was propping himself up on his elbows on the bed, couldn’t hear at that low murmur, but he did hear Pidge squeak into the kiss that they were pulled into. Probably because it seemed that Keith had dipped his fingers between their legs right as he pulled them in to kiss them. When they parted he smirked, lifting the cum and slick coated digits to his lips to lick them clean. 

He wasn’t even over there and Shiro’s dick was all kinds of interested in that. Of course, he was all kinds of interested in general. His Alpha was home, and sending Pidge off to the master bath with a short kiss and a playful slap to the ass. He wasn’t supposed to be home for days, and certainly not looking at him with those gorgeous violet eyes and a smirk as he strolled over to bring a wash of his scent into Shiro’s space.

“So, I hear someone’s hit a heat?”

“And you’re not supposed to be home yet.”

Not that it stopped him from being there, crawling onto the bed and bringing more of his scent to Shiro. Keith smelled like the beach bonfires of Shiro’s childhood, like the old-fashioned root beer Hunk swore by, like the incense in the holistic shop he bought Pidge’s anti-headache essential oils at. The heat of fire rather than the warmth of earth like Pidge, but still home. Always home, especially when he was leaning over to press kisses to Shiro’s forehead and cheeks and the bridge of his nose and his chin. 

“Pidge called the base when they woke up and you were still in bed. Said it smelled like it was time and I needed to get the hell home and do what Alphas are supposed to. Pretty sure Iverson was going to bust a blood vessel and tell me to get my ass back to my station, but you know how Pidge is. All bases covered, so they’d touched in with their dad too to get some strings pulled.”

“God love them.”

“Not as much as we do.”

And Keith was so right about that, but Shiro couldn’t tell him so when all of the kisses to innocent patches of skin had lead into Keith stealing his lips and most of his brain processes in one fell swoop. Pidge won kiss wars by what was essentially sneak attacks. Push a little, relent a little, then use something else to go in for the kill. Keith was sheer onslaught and domination via superior firepower. Hand cupping the back of Shiro’s neck, teeth on his lips, tongue in his mouth, heat and pressure and a thigh pressing against his omega’s dick before he even realized he’d been pinned and wasn’t leaning up into kisses anymore but being pressed down by them.

He felt like the world was spinning when he was released for air, lips stinging and cheeks hot. Keith was scooting off the bed, already starting to divest himself of the uniform he’d strolled into the bedroom still wearing. And maybe it was just because it was still early in the heat, and he wasn’t desperate for complete skin contact yet, or because pidge had been partly clothed and balance was fun, but the words were escaping before he could stop them. 

“Leave it on?”

Keith stopped, shirt unbuttoned and starting to come out of the uniform slacks. He arched a brow at Shiro and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk that warned Shiro that sass was to come. And he wasn’t disappointed, certainly not. Not when Keith zeroed in on his pajama pants and underwear still around his knees from Pidge’s impatient attentions and tugged those off with a single mighty but playful yank.

“I am sensing a theme for today and I’m going to warn you now I am not putting clothes on after this just so we can half take them off.”

“Nah, you’re going to have to conserve your energy anyway. Pidge says it’s a good thing that we didn’t actually sync up. We’d kill you.”

“You underestimate me Shirogane.”

The scoff came with the addition of a toss of his clothes at his head, and Shiro was proud to say that he deflected them with a forearm before they actually hit his face. It was the distraction unfortunately, and he learned that the hard way when he was yanked by his ankles over to the edge of the bed. It startled a laugh out of him and was definitely the encouragement for sitting on his knees to pull Keith in by the two sides of his open shirt for a kiss.

With Pidge physical affection tended to be them letting him toss and carry them around a little, and him letting them guide him and tug him around when they wanted. It was give and take because Pidge was tiny but fierce and he wanted to protect them and wrap them up in love and they had their own ideas about what to do with him and liked to see the world from his arms and shoulders and snap at anyone who looked at him the wrong way with metaphorical teeth way too sharp for that sweet face.

Keith? Keith tossed HIM. Physical training at the Garrison had treated him well, and he had always pushed himself to be better, to do more. Lean muscles held more than enough strength to give Shiro a challenge, and there was still a very fond memory of a pairs party game in Lance and Hunk’s backyard one summer where Keith had picked him up bridal style like it wasn’t even a thing and just about made some heads explode. It was fun, especially when Pidge was there to play referee and call out fake points at them.

It was especially fun when he was being flipped over and around after kisses were done with, knees still under him but feet hanging off the bed. There was a hand smoothing down his spine, lips following as he was bent down over his knees in a manner that was going to make doing the child pose during yoga without getting a boner very difficult for the foreseeable future. And when he tried to lift his hips, to present more, he was shushed and one ass cheek slapped lightly and massaged and he ended up just being adjusted back towards the edge of the bed a little more.

“I’ve got you, you just relax and enjoy. I’ve got you. I’m here.”

And wasn’t that a nice thought? His Alpha was there, settling him out so comfortably and safely. His hard cock hung between his parted thighs to brush against the sheets, and that would help later, but for the moment there was just the resting posture and cool hands against his flushed skin. He was being stroked and kissed softly at the base of his spine, Keith’s nose following the kiss in a playful nuzzle that made Shiro smile and go nearly boneless. He was safe and loved and he was going to be taken care of and the arousal raging through his blood was going to be dealt with. First it would be stoked, however. Because the first strokes across his sensitive and already soaked entrance had him gasping and whining.

“Keith, Keith baby, please don’t tease me. I’m an omega that’s what that hole’s for just come here already. I want you--!”

Any other time, he’d be a little embarrassed to be spouting off silliness like that. But his Alpha was just barely pressing the tip of one finger in, sliding it through the wet that had accumulated already and rubbing in little circles that did nothing but wind Shiro up and make him want to cry. One of the few benefits of being an omega dmab rather than an Alpha or a beta was that extra set of reproductive organs and the entrance they used. Soft, muscular, self-lubricating, meant to take things. So it made no sense to his heat-spiraling brain that Keith wasn’t using it.

“Hey, don’t even. Who is it that rages whenever he’s reading a romance novel and they don’t bother with foreplay because these holes need love before penetration too? Especially if you’re taking my knot, and especially when you’re starting a heat and we’re about to be doing a lot of this.” 

On some level, that made sense. Shiro would probably enjoy remembering being sassed at about that later. Because he did yell at romance novels about the horrific lack of proper preparation and foreplay that took place in so many of them. But in that moment, with two of his Alpha’s fingers sliding into him and making slick noises and being too wiggly and cold to be what he wanted, he was just sort of pissed. He groaned, absolutely pouting as he curled his toes and wiggled his bottom and took deep breaths of the sharp sweet scent of Keith’s arousal.

“You know I’m right. So hold still a minute more for me, I’m pretty much done. Pidge did good work getting you all relaxed and ready for me before I got home. That’s what you guys do, isn’t it? Take care of each other when I can’t be here to do it. And you do so good at that, but I’m here now, and you’re all ready for me, and I get to take care of my pretty omega now.”

There were nerves in Keith’s words, talking not as big of a thing during sex for him as it was for Pidge unless it was snarky banter. He liked to stay quiet, to listen and watch and take it all in without his own voice filling up his ears. He’d told them once he felt awkward talking, and Shiro had somehow been exactly zero percent surprised by that. To have him talk like that to distract him and soothe him with soft possessive words was sweet, and it did make the rest of the wait better.

As soon as the fingers slipped out of him, Shiro shifted to look back at Keith using his slick to lube up his cock, and just that was enough to make him clench a little with want. Keith met his eyes when he was slicked, smirking and lifting a hand to swirl his finger in a casual ‘turn around’ gesture.

“Hey, just because you got impatient doesn’t mean we’re not doing this the same way. Relax Takashi.”

And that was enough to sap every bit of the tension from Shiro’s limbs, heat or not. That voice, soft with mirth and adoration and wrapping around his given name like it was a blessing and not just his name. He turned his head back to rest against his crossed arms, hands stretching out to bask in the cool linen under him. Relax. He could do that. There was heat ache in his core, and an ant colony on the move under his skin and his arousal pressed hot against his belly and dripped down his thighs, but he was still and serene because his Alpha asked it of him, and if Keith asked it of him then it was safe to be so and everything was alright.

His reward for being so good and doing as he was told was just as wonderful as what had encouraged it, slow kisses up his spine and a strong hand on his hip. Keith’s hands were warm and slightly calloused from work and they always felt like heaven against Shiro’s bare skin. Almost better was the sensation he’d been itching for pretty much since he woke up, the easy prod of Keith’s erection being guided against him and then into him.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath that escaped as something caught between a whine and a moan, lifting his head and trying to press back. He’d been told to relax, but that was hard to remember right in that moment. Thankfully there was a reminder in the form of Keith’s hand at his hip, and with the initial penetration handled the other hand was free to go to his thigh and squeeze there too. They slowed the press back, turning the instinctive rush into a slow slide into bottom out that had Shiro gasping for air and tears pricking his eyes even before Keith’s soft croon.

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you. Easy. Nice and slow.”

When Pidge rode him, it had been quick and hard. Keith seemed determined to be the opposite of all that. Instead it was languid and easy and just as fantastic. Instead of killing Shiro with little crescent moon indents in his thighs Keith was going after him with kisses to his spine. There were no hips for Shiro to hold, only sheets to clench his fingers in as he sobbed with every deep thrust. And rather than talk dirty and shoot him beautiful smiles, he drew little hearts on his hip.

He was going to die. He was going to die because his Alpha came home to have heat sex with him and he would go to the afterlife without a single regret.

“Baby, baby, I—“

Shiro didn’t even know, just gasping out the words and clenching his fingers hard in the sheets as the angle of a thrust changed just slightly from the one before it and hit him in ways new and even better. It didn’t seem to matter though, not from how Keith nuzzled into him and bit gently just beneath a shoulder blade.

“Yeah, yeah I got you Takashi. Go ahead gorgeous. Go ahead and I’ll give you my knot.”

That was what he needed. Shiro tipped over into his orgasm with a choked moan, seed splashing over his stomach and thighs as his internal walls clenched down on Keith’s cock. His Alpha grunted a little in response, snapping his hips to Shiro’s as he came and that clenching encouraged his knot to swell. So early in his heat, it wouldn’t last long. Only the few minutes that it usually lasted outside of heats. But it still made something in Shiro settle happily. He had an Alpha, and he’d been knotted, and all was good.

There was quiet for a moment, only the sounds of soft breathing keeping the bedroom from absolute silence. Shiro wiggled just a little, getting noises out of him and Keith both when the wiggling tugged at where they were connected, but it was worth it to be able to twine his fingers with the ones still on his hip. Even better when it meant he could turn his head and make kinda-eye-contact with his mate as he spoke solemnly.

“Thank you for your knot Alpha.”

“I swear I’m going to kick your ass when we’re able to pull apart Shirogane.”

Keith snickered as he pressed his face to Shiro’s back, nomming playfully and squeezing his fingers. They returned to companionable silence for another moment or two, only breaking it when Shiro felt fluid leak down his thigh.

“I think we’re good. I’m leaking.”

“Does that mean we should call a specialist?”

“I think in this case that would either be Pidge or one of my mothers. I vote Pidge.”

Keith grinned as he pulled out properly and rolled Shiro over. If Shiro had been in his right mind he would have seen what came next coming a mile away, but he was a little fuzzy from heat and sex so he was still caught off guard by being scooped up bridal style. He definitely did not squeak. Yelped maybe, but he certainly did not squeak as he threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders for stability.

“Well, good for us we’ve got a Pidge right in here. Hey Pidge! I’ve got a Shiro here in need of specialist maintenance. Says he’s leaking.”

Pidge didn’t miss a beat when Keith came into the master bathroom yelling, listening for just a second before smirking. They hopped off the edge of the tub made for “three or more” that had been a huge selling point when they’d gone home hunting, gesturing to the hot water the tub was filled with and the wet wipes they’d set on the counter after they finished with them earlier.

“Well, what do you know! I happen to be a Licensed Shiro Specialist. Best in the business. Find me on Yelp. Set him down right over here and I’ll use these specialized Shiro Maintenance Tools to fix him right up.”

Shiro’s mates were the most ridiculous, but he didn’t think he minded. Not when Pidge set out a towel for Keith to set him down on and then proceeded to clean him of cum and slick with sure, loving strokes. Or when they kissed his cheek before Keith scooped him back up to deposit him in the perfectly heated bath water. He certainly didn’t mind when Pidge slipped in with him, curling up against his chest for cuddles and heckling Keith while he hurried to finish stripping so he could join them too.

It was sort of the best, because even if other habits and routines couldn’t be followed, he knew that they were a reliable constant. And that was enough to get a content sigh out of him and let him relax against Keith when he finally got in, eyes slipping closed. All was right with the world, and as long as they were around, it always would be.


End file.
